It is now a known technique to mount a plurality of injection molds at spaced intervals about the periphery of a rotatable turntable. For example, one such machine is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,623.
Despite certain advantages inherent in machines of this general construction, they have not proved satisfactory in all respects.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a simple, inexpensive and efficient mold top lifting arrangement for successively opening the injection molds.